1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus, and more specifically to an image printing apparatus capable of using various service over a network, and a payment method for the use rate of each service.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image printing apparatus which allows a user to operate and print an image of a user taken by the user using a digital camera and a mobile telephone with a camera, etc. is mounted in various places.
According to this type of image printing apparatus, a user inserts a recording medium storing images into a predetermined slot, selects an image, and input a coin for a predetermined amount depending on the number of image to be printed, a high-precision image printed paper (what is called a “photo print”) can be easily obtained. Since it is necessary to realize an easy operation, a printing rate per image is equally set. Therefore, since a total amount of charge for printing is proportional to the number of prints, the manager who has provided the image printing apparatus can easily manage the apparatus by simply checking the number of printed images and the related sales amount.
On the other hand, as an information terminal apparatus which is operated by a user, communicates with a predetermined server over a network, authenticates access authorization, inputs a rate, and prints an image received from a server has become popular these days (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-243383).
In the Internet connection service, by issuing at least two or more IDs to a user in a contract, Internet connection can be realized using a course optionally selected by a user from among a plurality of courses which charges different rates (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-32279).